1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a connection detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,197 discloses a connector that can detect whether connector housings are connected completely. This connector has a lock arm that resiliently deforms and pushes a first detection terminal away from a second detection terminal while the housings are being connected (partly connected state). The lock arm resiliently returns when the two housings reach a completely connected state. As a result, the first detection terminal also resiliently returns into contact with the second detection terminal. Thus, the connector detects whether the two housings are connected completely or partly based on whether the first and second detection terminals are in contact.
Foreign matter can intrude between the two detection terminals of the above-described connector and can short the two detection terminals in a state where the detection terminals should not be in contact (i.e. in the partly connected state of the housings). Thus, the foreign matter can cause an erroneous detection that the two housings have reached the completely connected state even though the housings are in the partly connected state. An operation of connecting the two housings may be stopped prematurely in an incomplete partly connected state.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable connection of two housings to be completed in a correct form.